madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness: Project Nexus/player stats
Player Stats are the statistics of the player in Arena Combat Mode of Madness: Project Nexus. The statistics are split into two categories, Stats and Skills. Stats focus on your character's capabilities, and skills focus on how effectively they use certain weapons. In order to upgrade these stats and skills, one must level up by fighting in the Arena. Each time the player levels up, he or she gains three stat points and three skill points to spend. At every five point milestone, an additional perk is added to your player relative to the statistic you upgrades. There are 6 different stats, and 6 different skills. Each stat and skill has a maximum of 30 points to spend on. Upon reaching Level 61, all stats, skills and TAC-BAR will become maxed out, and upon leveling up only your max health will increase. You will still gain stat points, but cannot spend them. However, The-Swain has said that he and Krinkels were planning on Legendary stat trees. Stats and Skills Stats/Perks Stats affect your player's overall capabilities. Each stat will increase a certain area of expertise by a certain amount when a point is spent, and new abilities will be unlocked with each perk. Strength "A measure of your raw strength." Strength will increase your Melee/Unarmed damage by Aprox. 0.66% per point. *Perk 1 "Sidearm": Carry a second weapon. *Perk 2 "Knockdown 1": Your blunt Melee and Unarmed attacks have a greater chance of knocking down enemies. *Perk 3 "Block Breaker": Your Melee and Unarmed attacks are unblockable (but may still be parried). *Perk 4 "Stun-Dash 1": Your dash attacks stun opponents. *Perk 5 "Knockdown 2": Your blunt Melee and Unarmed attacks have a greater chance of knocking down enemies. *Perk 6 "Stun-Dash 2": Your dash attacks knock over opponents. Dexterity "Your speed and agility." Dexterity will increase your movement speed by 0.5% per point. *Perk 1 "Dodge 1": When taking a Tac-Bar hit, you will automatically evade the shot, decreasing further damage (enabled at Level 5). *Perk 2 "Fast-Load": Swap weapons more quickly. *Perk 3 "Dodge 2": Perform an active sliding dodge with increased skill. *Perk 4 "Bullet Block": Your Melee blocks will stop bullets at minor Tactics loss. *Perk 5 "Dodge 3": Perform an active flipping dodge with ninja-like skill. *Perk 6 "Bullet Deflect": Your Melee weapon will deflect bullets back at opponents. Tactics "Battle savvy and your tactical integrity while under fire."''' Tactics will increase your Tac-Bar recharge rate by 1% per point *Perk 1 "Evade 1": Take half Tac-Bar damage from low-accuracy shots. *Perk 2 "Cover Fire": Take half Tac-Bar damage when hit while firing from cover. *Perk 3 "Tac-Bar 1": Boost to your Tac-Bar. *Perk 4 "Evade 2": Take half Tac-Bar damage from Melee and Unarmed attacks. *Perk 5 "Tac-Bar 2": Bigger boost to your Tac-Bar. *Perk 6 "Evade 3": Take no Tac-Bar damage from low-accuracy shots. Endurance "The ability to withstand damage of all kinds and to lift heavy armor." Endurance will increase your damage reduction by Aprox. 0.66% per point. *Perk 1 "Armor 1": You may wear light-class armor. *Perk 2 "Armor 2": You may wear medium-class armor. *Perk 3 "Stun-Proof 1": Low- to Mid-damage attacks no longer cause you to be stunned. *Perk 4 "Armor 3": You may wear heavy-class armor. *Perk 5 "Stun-Proof 2": You are not stunned by any form of damage. *Perk 6 "Immunity": Low-damage shots inflict next to no damage to you. Leadership "The level of skill and morale your teammates will exhibit in combat, and the fear you inspire in enemies." Leadership will increase your allies' reaction time by Aprox. 0.66% per point. Each perk will increase your squadmate capacity. *Perk 1 "Team Bonus 1": Small increase to morale and decision-making skill of allies. Plus one squadmate. *Perk 2 "Fearmonger 1": Small decrease to the morale and reaction-time of opponents. Plus one squadmate. *Perk 3 "Team Bonus 2": Medium increase to morale and decision-making skill of allies. Plus one squadmate. *Perk 4 "Fearmonger 2": Medium decrease to the morale and reaction-time of opponents. Plus one squadmate. *Perk 5 "Team Bonus 3": Large increase to morale and decision-making skill of allies. Plus one squadmate. *Perk 6 "Fearmonger 3": Large decrease to the morale and reaction-time of opponents. Plus one squadmate. Awareness "Your time-sense and ability to perceive the weaknesses of opponents" Awareness will increase Tac-Bar damage you inflict by 0.2% per point. *Perk 1 "Headshots": Headshots deal increased damage. *Perk 2 "Bullet-Time 1": Retain full movement speed during Bullet-Time. *Perk 3 "Bullet-Time 2": Retain full Melee and Unarmed attack speed during Bullet-Time. *Perk 4 "Armor-Piercing": Close-range attacks ignore the enemy's medium or light armor. *Perk 5 "Bullet-Time 3": Retain full ranged attack speed during Bullet-Time. *Perk 6 "Bullet-Time 4": Increased movement speed during Bullet-Time. Skills/Perks Skills effect your ability to wield weapons with proficiency. While each individual skill point placed into a specific weapon skill does increase proficiency with that weapon, the change is too small to be useful. Rather, they serve as a means to space out available perks so you don't level up too quickly. Pistols "Ability to wield small, single-handed ranged weapons." Will increase the damage you give when using pistols by 1 per point. *Perk 1 "Pistol Accuracy 1": Tighten up the accuracy of pistol shots when standing still. *Perk 2 "Pistol Reload": Doubletime your pistol reload. *Perk 3 "Pistol ROF 1": Increased rate of fire with pistols. *Perk 4 "Pistol Effectiveness": Pistols hit more often outside their effective range. *Perk 5 "Pistol Accuracy 2": Further increase the accuracy of pistol shots when standing still. *Perk 6 "Pistol ROF 2": Even better rate of fire with pistols. SMGs "Ability to wield small, two-handed ranged weapons." Will increase the damage you give when using sub-machine guns by 1 per point. *Perk 1 "SMG Aim 1": Increased accuracy the longer you hold down the trigger of your SMG. *Perk 2 "SMG Reload": Doubletime your SMG reload. *Perk 3 "SMG Tac Damage": Increased SMG damage on Tac-Bar hits versus stationary targets. *Perk 4 "SMG Range": Increase the effective range of SMGs. *Perk 5 "SMG Aim 2": Even greater accuracy the longer you hold down the trigger of your SMG. *Perk 6 "SMG ROF": Increased rate of fire wih SMGs. Rifles "Ability to wield large, two-handed ranged weapons." Will increase the damage you give when using rifles by 1 per point. *Perk 1 "Rifle Tac Damage": Increased rifle damage on Tac-Bar hits versus stationary targets. *Perk 2 "Rifle Range 1": Increase the effective range of rifles. *Perk 3 "Rifle Accuracy": Tighten up the accuracy of rifle shots when standing still. *Perk 4 "Rifle Effectiveness": Rifles hit more often outside their effective range. *Perk 5 "Rifle Range 2": Increase the effective range of rifles. *Perk 6 "Rifle Reload": Doubletime your rifle reload. Shotguns "Ability to wield large, two-handed scatter weapons." Will increase the damage you give when using shotguns by 1 per point. *Perk 1 "Shotgun Damage": Increase damage of point-blank shotgun blasts. *Perk 2 "Shotgun ROF 1": Increased rate of fire with pump shotguns. *Perk 3 "Shot Increase 1": Each blast of your shotgun fires an additional pellet. *Perk 4 "Shotgun ROF 2": Even better rate of fire with pump shotguns. *Perk 5 "Shotgun Reload": Doubletime your shotgun reload. *Perk 6 "Shot Increase 2": Each blast of your shotgun fires two additional pellets. Melee "Ability to wield melee weapons at close-range, or thrown." Will increase the damage you give when using melee weapons by 1 per point. *Perk 1 "Beginner Combos": Launch three basic melee attacks in quick succession. *Perk 2 "Pistol Whip": Use your ranged weapon as a slugging instrument at close range. *Perk 3 "Advanced Combos": Your three-hit combos feature more advanced moves. *Perk 4 "Disarm": Timed blocking of an opponent's melee attack will disarm their weapon. *Perk 5 "Expert Combos": Combos no longer include low-level attacks, and have a vastly improved cooldown time. *Perk 6 "Master Combos": Your three-hit combos end with a devastating finisher attack. Unarmed "Ability to wield one's fists as weapons." Will increase the damage you give when punching by 1 per point. *Perk 1 "Basic Pugilist": Throw quality punches. *Perk 2 "Pummel 1": Decrease the cooldown of your punches slightly. *Perk 3 "Advanced Pugilist": Turn your fists into lethal weapons with some new moves. *Perk 4 "Pummel 2": Decrease the cooldown of your punches moderately. *Perk 5 "Expert Pugilist": Unleash devastating martial arts moves. *Perk 6 "Pummel 3": Increase the actual speed of all unarmed attacks. Category:Madness: Project Nexus